Są takie chwile
by iihopeii
Summary: Są takie chwile, kiedy masz dość. Twoje serce chce odpocząć od smutku i żalu, głowa pragnie uwolnić się od przytłaczających myśli. Coś w tobie pęka, tracisz kontrolę, wszystkie buzujące emocje eksplodują, tworzą dawkę śmiercionośną dla innych ludzi. Nie panujesz nad sobą, mówisz coś, czego może nie powinieneś, robisz coś, czego prawdopodobnie będziesz żałować do końca życia.


Są takie chwile, kiedy masz dość. Twoje serce chce odpocząć od smutku i żalu, głowa pragnie uwolnić się od przytłaczających myśli. Coś w tobie pęka, tracisz kontrolę, wszystkie buzujące emocje eksplodują, tworzą dawkę śmiercionośną dla innych ludzi. Nie panujesz nad sobą, mówisz coś, czego może nie powinieneś, robisz coś, czego prawdopodobnie będziesz żałować do końca życia.

W końcu nadszedł upragniony weekend. Hermiona otworzyła oczy, czując na twarzy promienie gorącego, letniego słońca. Spojrzała na drugą połowę łóżka pragnąc ujrzeć twarz ukochanego mężczyzny. Niestety on już dawno wstał, pozostało po nim zimne już prześcieradło. Mimo że mieszkali razem, nie widywała go codziennie. Wychodził wcześnie rano, wracał późno wieczorem, tłumaczył się nadmiarem pracy i napiętym grafikiem. Tęskniła za nim. Samotność doskwierała jej każdego popołudnia, gdy przychodziła z biura do pustego domu.

Wstała i narzuciła na ramiona beżowy szlafrok. Rozpuszczone włosy związała w wysoką kitkę, a twarz przemyła chłodną wodą. Zeszła na dół kierowana zapachem świeżo parzonej kawy.

Siedział przy stole, obładowany papierami. Pisał coś zawzięcie, co chwilę maczając pióro w atramencie. Nie zauważył jej przyjścia.

– Dzień dobry – przywitała go, siląc się na radosny uśmiech. Mężczyzna kiwną głową, nie odrywając wzroku od czytanego tekstu. Hermiona fuknęła zirytowana, zwracając tym na siebie jego uwagę.

– Coś się stało, kochanie? – zapytał, po czym upił łyk mocnej kawy i powrócił do wcześniej wykonywanej czynności.

– Jakby ciebie to interesowało – warknęła, siadając naprzeciwko niego i wojowniczo krzyżując ręce na piersi. Draco podniósł wzrok, zdziwiony jej postawą. Nie rozumiał, co tym razem zrobił źle.

– O co ci chodzi? – zapytał, z trudem powstrzymując się od powrotu do czytania papierów. – Nie mam czasu, muszę to skończyć – wyjaśnił, wskazując na stos pergaminów.

– Nigdy nie masz czasu – szepnęła z wyrzutem, opuszczając wzrok na dłonie. – Odkąd zacząłeś pracę w Ministerstwie praktycznie ze mną nie rozmawiasz. Cały czas zajmujesz się jakimiś sprawami, w domu tylko nocujesz. A ja muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć…

Draco spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony. Czuł, że ostatnimi czasy lekko zaniedbuje narzeczoną, ale chciał, nie, on musiał zakończyć to śledztwo jak najszybciej.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, by wszystko mu wytłumaczyć, gdy nagle usłyszała pukanie w szybę.

– Otworzę – powiedział Draco, po czym wstał i wpuścił sowę do kuchni. Ptak usiadł na wcześniej zajmowanym przez niego krześle i wyciągnął nóżkę z przywiązanym do niej listem. Hermiona westchnęła ciężko, patrząc jak szybkim ruchem otwiera wiadomość. Omiótł spojrzeniem tekst, przeczesał dłonią platynowe włosy i ponownie na nią spojrzał.

– Muszę na chwilę wyjść. – Niepewność w głosie Dracona była wręcz namacalna. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. – Obiecuję, wrócę przed szesnastą i zabiorę cię na wyśmienity obiad, a wtedy wszystko mi opowiesz, dobrze? To naprawdę bardzo ważne, może być kluczowe dla sprawy – wyjaśnił, biegnąc na górę. Wrócił parę minut później, ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia.

– Przepraszam – szepnął tylko, muskając ustami jej czoło. Zebrał wszystkie papiery i włożył je do teczki, po czym teleportował się z cichym trzaskiem. Została sama. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, chcąc uspokoić przyspieszone bicie serca.

Czas bardzo jej się dłużył. Tylko wizja wieczoru z Malfoyem podnosiła ją na duchu. Mimo że zawiódł ją wiele razy, ona i tak łudziła się nadzieją, że tym razem będzie inaczej. O piętnastej zaczęła się szykować. Założyła czerwoną sukienkę na ramiączka, której falbanki tuszowały delikatnie zaokrąglony brzuszek.

To właśnie chciała mu powiedzieć. Jest w ciąży. Dowiedziała się w trzecim miesiącu, jednak od kilku tygodni czekała na odpowiedni moment, by mu to oznajmić.

Włosy zostawiła rozpuszczone, pozwalając delikatnym puklom opadać na ramiona. Makijaż zrobiła dziewczęcy i naturalny, taki, jaki najbardziej lubiła. Stanęła przed lustrem, podziwiając efekt. Postarała się. Miała nadzieję, że gdy Draco dowie się, że zostanie ojcem, wszystko wróci do normy. Znów będzie tak jak dawniej. Spojrzała na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej. Duża wskazówka bardzo powoli zbliżała się do czwórki, wskazując, że dopiero za trzydzieści minut wybije szesnasta. Hermiona westchnęła cicho, schodząc na dół. Wlała sok do szklanki, po czym skierowała się na taras. Usiadła w bujanym fotelu i wzięła leżącą na stoliku obok książkę. Wiedziała, że czytając nie zauważy upływu czasu. Miała rację. Gdy wróciła do domu dochodziła siedemnasta. Trochę już zgłodniała, jednak z uporem czekała na Dracona. Do osiemnastej trzydzieści miała nadzieję, że za chwilę wróci. W końcu się poddała i, ku ogromnemu zadowoleniu własnego żołądka, przygotowała kanapki. Zrezygnowana rzuciła się na sofę i włączyła telewizor. Kupili go po wielu jej namowach, że to naprawdę świetne i przydatne urządzenie. Dopiero, gdy Malfoy zaczął pracować w Ministerstwie, doceniła jego prawdziwą wartość. Obejrzała dwa bardzo nudne filmy, a jego nadal nie było.

Czy się martwiła?

Nie.

Już nie.

Takie sytuacje zdarzały się na tyle często, że już się nie bała, czy coś mu się nie stało.

Przed północą wróciła na górę, z zamiarem przyszykowania się do snu. Sukienkę rzuciła na krzesło, nie kwapiąc się, by włożyć ją do szafy. Była zła. Przecież jej OBIECAŁ! Miała tego wszystkiego powoli dosyć.

Łzy zbierały się pod jej powiekami, jednak nie pozwoliła im wypłynąć. Zasnęła po pierwszej, nie doczekawszy się żadnej oznaki powrotu narzeczonego.

Obudził ją zapach naleśników. Jak zwykle miejsce obok było puste, jednak przyjemny aromat unoszący się w całym domu oznaczał, że Malfoy wrócił. Wstała, wsunęła stopy w kapcie, po czym niechętnie zeszła na dół.

– O której wróciłeś? – zapytała, nie siląc się na miły ton głosu. Nie zasługiwał na to.

– Około drugiej, ale za chwilę znowu będę musiał wyjść. Prawie rozwiązaliśmy sprawę...

–Świetnie – przerwała mu oschle, z trudem powstrzymując łzy. – Znowu wychodzisz. Nigdy cię tu nie ma! – wrzasnęła nagle, nie wytrzymując, dając upust wszystkim kłębiącym się w jej wnętrzu emocjom. – Dom traktujesz jak hotel, przychodzisz tylko spać i coś zjeść. A ja?! Pamiętasz, że masz narzeczoną? Nie sądzę – zaśmiała się gorzko. – Cały czas tylko praca i praca! Kiedy ostatnio spędziliśmy razem czas?! Kiedy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy?! Pamiętasz?! Bo ja nie! I wiesz co? Mam dosyć. Dosyć ciebie i tej twojej cholernej pracy. Po co ci żona i dziecko skoro nawet nie spędzasz z nami czasu? Jak chcesz, to ci to ułatwię! Wyprowadzam się! – wrzeszczała w amoku. Po jej policzkach płynęły łzy, już nie starała się ich zatrzymać. Szybko wbiegła na górę, jak burza wpadła do pokoju. Działała pod wpływem chwili, impulsu, nie myślała racjonalnie. Jednym zaklęciem spakowała wszystkie swoje rzeczy, zmniejszyła walizkę do wielkości pudełka od zapałek i niedbale wrzuciła do torebki. Gdy zbiegła na dół, Draco nadal stał w tym samym miejscu.

– Hermiono... – szepnął, wyciągając w jej kierunku dłoń. Dziewczyna ostentacyjnie ją zignorowała i podeszła do drzwi.

– Żegnaj, Draco.

Wybiegła na ulicę. Dopiero na świeżym powietrzu uprzytomniła sobie, że powiedział jej imię.


End file.
